Hat & Tag
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: It's been quite a while since Kisuke and Yoruichi were able to play "tag." (UraYoru, Short, Funny and Cute. Kinda lime.)


**[AN:]**** Another fic. Since Yoruichi is my favorite Bleach character, i made this a short story instead of making it like the usual "fic a day" drabbles. If you like Yoruichi and Urahara, enjoy!**

* * *

**XXXXXX **

**XXXXXX**

* * *

Interesting.

Shihoin blithely grinned at the sleeping man in front of her. His stripped-hat was just _begging_ for her to grab it with her mouth and run. It's been quite a while since Urahara and her were able to play "tag."

No one else was in the shop, for Jinta and Ururu were at an amusement park, Tessai being their chaperone. No one else would see her naked body (she had just transformed) for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji rarely would come on Tuesday mornings.

She would be out in a second, as long as she didn't accidentally brush against the tiny hairs on his chin—something that would no doubt wake him up as if she were a robber at his shop, taking advantage of his seemingly defenseless position.

As lightly as she could, the sonsie female walked towards him and got unto the large step he was on, being careful not to drag her brown knees unto the green rug and make noise. Like Yoruichi was still a cat, she was crouched and slightly swayed her hips.

The shinigami's back was right at the divider for the room behind him, giving her enough space to be on the platform without immediately alerting him. Now, she just had to grab it...

_Chomp._ It was a success, something a woman of stealth wouldn't have any issue accomplishing. Now she just had to—

"_Hmm..._Trying to steal something _again,_ Jinta? Yeesh, kid..."

Yoruichi realized her mistake far too late. Her hair was out and some of her longer purple locks had got to the front of her. The strands tickled up his slightly unshaven chin, and suddenly she was grabbed by Urahara's hand so hard that she had fell on top of him, his back touching the rug with a harsh thud.

Urahara was stirring awake and Yoruichi felt something slowly rise up below her. Even in his sleep, the man was _quite_ the person.

Shihoin wasn't nor would she ever be scared of him so, as they were good friends, the golden-eyed woman just gave a blank stare to the slowly arising man.

"...Hmm? Yoruichi?" he tiringly mumbled out the second his gray eyes were opened. She still had his hat in her mouth. There was a sound at the door but neither heard, too focused on each-other's unreadable expressions and poses.

"Ah, that's right," the male said as Yoruichi felt the rising thing from earlier become a prominent thing, the "unknown lurker" suddenly and surely giving a touch to the creak of her rear, "Jinta and Ururu are out..."

He looked at his hat in her mouth. He was confused and she was still silent. He mouthed if she was trying to play tag and she nodded. Before he said anything else, she decided to mention something that was..._prodding_ at her for quite a while.

"...Well then, Kisuke, is this just your cane or are you happy to see—no, rather _touch_ me?"

Kisuke looked down and laughed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and played with her hair. She snuggled on his chest as if she was still in her feline state.

"Maybe it's both, Yoruichi," he responded as he mischievously moved his right hand to squeeze at her ample, bare left bottom-cheek.

She hissed at the action but allowed him to continue his fondling on her alluring curves, purring at the sensation. The two laughed and she gave a kiss to his neck. It was nothing too strange to them, really, what they were doing. They had been in this situation many times when they were younger.

Little did they know that Ichigo, who was _definitely _not used to this situation, was the maker of the sound at the door earlier, standing there in shock and disturbance; he already knew that he wouldn't be coming back for a few days, though he preferably didn't want to come back for weeks.

Before the two adults could even think about looking behind them, Kurosaki walked out, the teen muttering to himself, "I should've never come on a Tuesday morning where I had no school...They're so freaking weird."

He had seen Yoruichi's ass and nether-regions in full display, and while she was certainly attractive, he wasn't a fan of watching two people around the age (kinda) of his father borderline grinding on one another. He walked back to the destination of his house traumatized.

"Why can't the adults in my life be _normal people, for God sakes?!_"

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**[Ending AN:] ****Feels a tad OOC on Kisuke and Yoruichi but I hope you guys enjoyed. Speaking of Yoruichi, have a Yoruichi x Soi-Fon fic that I made with my other Bleach fics but i never finished it...This inspired me to finish it. Ciao.**


End file.
